


What Do You Do Without A Toilet?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Buckets, Desperation, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Makoto has a diarrhea attack during a broken toilet incident.
Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763980





	What Do You Do Without A Toilet?

Makoto just got home from eating at Leblanc. She had some curry and coffee like usual. Sae probably wasn't gonna be home for quite a while. She just studied for a bit as it was pretty quiet. She needed to be a great student council president, so she did just that. About 25 minutes in, she started feeling stomach pain. She knew it was from the curry, so she went to the bathroom. She was about to sit on the toilet, but she noticed there was a crack in it. She didn't wanna break it with her massive crap, so she thought of an alternative. She looked for a bucket underneath the sink, and luckily found one. She placed it on the ground, and pulled down her pants, sat her butt on top of the makeshift toilet and started dropping her huge load. She pushed so much out into the bucket, and it sounded like something from Kenny vs Spenny, specifically the biggest fart and dump in pants competitions.

Bfjlifvjmkirdfhj6ddhjio5edh!

That's what her dump sounded like. Totally gibberish and inaudible.

When she was done, she realized there was no toilet paper, so she just got in the shower. Afterwards, she dumped the poop into the back alley, because why not.


End file.
